1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a plurality of servers is mounted in a server cabinet. Each server includes a heat dissipating device only dissipating heat from the corresponding server, which makes heat dissipation efficiency low overall in the server cabinet. Also, because heat dissipating devices include a lot of fans, a lot of noise is produced.